Going Under
by cuzkotopia
Summary: Naruto se entrena duro cada mañana para conseguir traer al Uchiha de vuelta. Muchas cosas están por pasar que dejarán consecuencias. Slash, si no te gusta, no entres.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno....lo siento por la tardanza en general por no actualizar ningún fic pero ya no me convencía.

Ahora,espero que con más suerte,renovaré los fics y algunos los corregiré porque....madre mia!!que de faltas!!

Y pues...nada más que que tengais paciencia y me recibais bién.

Y volver a decir que Naruto no me pertenece por desgracia y que todo es de Kishimoto.

Un saludo.

Capítulo 1.

La brisa levantaba ligeramente las hojas de aquel lugar. El sol iluminaba la colina donde estaban esculpidos los Hokages. Un nuevo día amanecía en la villa Oculta de la Hoja.

Un chico pelirrubio se desperezaba de la cama y con el pelo revoltoso se levantaba para ir al cuarto de baño.

Se labó la cara y se miró en el espejo.

Sus rasgos no habían cambiado desde hacía tres años. Bueno, sí. Tenía un poco más afilados los ojos azules y había crecido bastante pero seguía viendose igual, aquellas marcas en sus megillas aún estaban allí, dandole un efecto de ser exótico y salvaje.

Se vistió corriendo y salió a hacer su entrenamiento matutino.

Desde que se fue Sasuke no había parado de entrenar, tanto que decidió irse con Jiraiya a entrenarse y hacerse más fuerte para poder traer al Uchiha de vuelta a riesgo de lo que sucedería:

Largas noches durmiendo en el bosque muertos de frio porque Jiraiya se lo había gastado todo en mujeres, largos dias sin comer porque Jiraiya se había gastado el dinero en bebida, largas noches sin dormir por sus pesadillas.... en fin, tres años muy moviditos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había ido a por Sasuke con Sai, Sakura y Yamato. Aún recordaba lo sucedido.

Flashback.

Naruto se quedó contemplando a Sasuke.

Se había dado cuenta que aún era débil y que no podía alcanzarlo y la distancia que tenian parecía una clara burla sobre ello.

Sasuke desde arriba contemplaba al renovado equipo siete.

-Vaya, veo que me sustituís rápido-Dijo el moreno mirando con desprecio a Sai.

Sai con una sonrisa falsa le miró.

El Uchiha menor giró su cara inexpresiva a Sakura.

-Y los que continuan siguen siendo unos inútiles-Y cambió su mirada a Naruto-Y unos débiles. En serio pretendeis atraparme cuando ni siquiera podriais atrapar a una mosca-Y sonrió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¡No me subestimes teme!!-Gritó Naruto rojo de rabia, tanto buscarle y tanta emoción por encontrarlo se habían ido en un segundo. Quién era él para subestimarlo-Baja aquí y pelea como un hombre¡Cobarde!

Y dada su impaciencia,salió corriendo y subió los escombros hasta alcanzar la altura de Sasuke. Cerró un puño y con fuerza se avalanzó sobre su cara pero de repente ya no estaba allí.

El rubio se giró en seco y miró a su alrededor para ver que estaba a su derecha, sentando en una roca y con una mano en aquella catana, mirándolo con el sharingan activado.

-Lento-Y el Uchiha volvió a desaparecer, aparecienddo a su espalda, clavandole la punta de la catana en un costado para volver a aparecer y clavarsela en el brazo. Y luego en el hombro, en el muslo, en el pecho,....

-En serio pensaste que podrias contra mi, en serio lo pensaste ¿Y que fue lo que te dio esa idea?Que tu te hayas entrenado no quiere decir que yo me haya quedado quieto y siempre fui el mejor-Dijo Sasuke cuando Naruto cayó de rodillas ante él, lleno de sangre-Así me gusta, que te arrodilles.

Naruto ante aquella burla se levantó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar medio erguido por el esfuerzo pero al menos, no estaba en el suelo. Con una respiración muy pesada sonrió.

-No te burles de mí, aunque no pueda ahora contigo, podré después. Llegará un dia en que pueda superarte-Puso todo su peso hacia delante y cayó sobre Sasuke.

El moreno ni se inmutó. Notó como Naruto se aferraba a su ropa y con todas sus fuerzas se inclinó sobre su cuello para morderlo allí, justo al lado de la marca y empezó a reir.

-Para que veas el lado que tendrias que haber cogido-Y se escurrió para abajo, hasta caer al suelo y desmayarse.

-Soy consciente del lado que he escogido-Y con una furia contenida sacó la catana y se la clavó en medio de la palma de la mano,mientras que con la otra mano se tocaba la reciente herida produciza por Naruto, el mordisco que ahora sangraba.

Colocó su katana y desapareció.

Fin de flashback.

Sonrió socarronamente, seguro que aquel mordisco no se lo había esperado, su orgullo había sido dañado y muestra de ello fue el apuñalamiento a su mano. Aquello había sido para el moreno como un ¡¡eh!!seré mejor que tu sensei, por lo cual ,mejor que tu y entonces me obedecerás a mí.

Y estaba seguro que Sasuke no conservaba el recuerdo de cuando fue marcado con gran alegría y aquello le habría hecho recordar que era débil para lo improvisto.

Dejó de correr y miró la villa desde aquel pequeño monte.

Según Sakura, ellos no habían podido intervenir porque había habido una barrera invisible electrica que les impedía pasar y que cuando pudieron pasar se encontraron a Naruto en el suelo lleno de sangre.

Miró su mano, el corte estaba ya curado, hacía una barbaridad que había ocurrido, pero había una pequeña linea pálida que ni la sanacion de una medi-ninja ni el poder del zorro de nueve colas había podido quitar.

Y, aquella línea, le servía para levantarse cada mañana y entrenarse duramente para un próximo encuentro donde al fin podría traerlo de vuelta.

Después del entreno se fue a la ducha y a por ramen, su almuerzo, comida, desayuno, cena preferida.

Salió otra vez a la calle dispuesto a ir al puente donde había quedado el equipo siete con Kakashi.

-¡¡¡NARUUUUTOOOO!!!

El nombrado se paró de golpe y se giró para encontrarse a Kiba en frente de él.

-¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?-Dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Voy a entrenarme,obvio, así que déjame, no necesito que un infantil como tú me distraiga-Dijo sonriendo y volteandose, listo para volver a correr.

-¿Y tu eres, entonces, según tú ,mejor que yo?Porque...que yo sepa, soy chunin y tu un simple genin-Dijo Kiba con chulería, apoyandose de lado contra una farola mientras se miraba las uñas-¿En serio pretendes ser Hokage? Porque a este paso, seré yo el Hokage.

Naruto se giró con furia.

-¡¡SERÉ YO EL HOKAGE!!Y TE TENDRÉ A TÍ COMO ESCLAVO Y HARÉ QUE ME TRAIGAS RAMEN CADA DÍA CON UNA FALDITA , UNA CAMISETITA Y UN TOP QUE PONGA "JUGUETE DE NARUTO"JOJOJOJO-Dijo el rubio señalándolo al otro con el dedo indice.

-Así que esclavo¿Eh?-Dijo Kiba mientras aceleraba y se avalanzaba sobre el rubio, pasaba sus brazos alrededor y apretaba con sus manos el culo del rubio que se había quedado sin habla y rojo-Espero que sea sexual entonces jejeje-Dijo Kiba separandose y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza con la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo-Venga,ves a entrenarte entonces -Y se fue.

-¡¡SERÁ....!!


	2. Chapter 2

Je, después de un tiempo subo este capi.

Espero que tenga más aceptación que el primero.

He corregido unas cosas del primer cap porque...parece ser que...se comieron algunas palabras lo que hacía dificil la lectura.

Espero que esta vez, si pasa, me aviseis.

Ojalá os guste.

-Eh Naruto ¿Te apetece venirte a una fiesta que preparamos en casa de Rock Lee?- Preguntó Sakura.

-¿Eing?-Contestó Naruto mientras se despegaba del tazón de ramen.

-Rock quiere hacer una fiesta mañana en su casa, en el fondo es una tapadera para que coincidan Negi y Hinata y al fin se declaren, se les emborracha un poquito, se les deja solitos y ya tenemos una paregita formal.

-Ja!no se yo si Negi se dejará engañar tan fácilmente pero bueno, un descanso de este tipo no viene mal a nadie, allí estaré.

Y se fue corriendo hacia su casa dejando a Sakura con las palabras en la boca. Bueno, esa era una de las cosas que le atraía de él. Lo despistado que era.

Sakura después de los tres años, no era tonta, así que vió el cambio del rubio. Aunque era aun muy niño, era entrañable y decía verdades como puños, con ideales fijos. Eso a ella le gustaba y le atraía, aunque fuera aun un poco tonto, no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo formado.

-¿Que haces, Sakura?-Dijo una voz a su lado.

-Sai, no me asustes de esta manera-Dijo la pelirrosa después de pegarle un buén puñetazo.

-¿Ya le dijistes a Naruto lo de la fiesta?-Preguntó el moreno. La pelirrosa asintió-Y ¿Ya le dijistes tu plan de conquistarlo?

La Haruno se puso roja y le lanzó una mirada de odio- ¡Calla!

-Según leí en un libro, la mejor manera de conseguir que alguien caiga en tus redes es emborrachandolos- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa.

-No pienso utilizar esos métodos- Respondió con orgullo.

-Bueno, lo que tu quieras, según se ve funciona bastante bién las tácticas del libro.

-¿Y como se llama el libro?- Preguntó Sakura con disimulado interés.

-Las 100 mejores tácticas para conseguir el amor ¿Sakura,donde vas tan deprisa?

Sakura había salido corriendo para conseguir ese libro, el rubio tenía que ser para ella.

Aunque la intención principal de la fiesta era que se declarasen Negi y Hinata, también era una reunión de amigos. Aunque muchos iban con segundas intenciones y aprovechar la oportunidad.

¿Si se sacaba una pareja, por qué no unas cuantas más?

Las 100 mejores tácticas para conseguir el amor. Seguro que alguna funcionaba, total, son 100.

-Y si Sasuke estubiera aquí ¿Qué pasaría? -Preguntó una voz ya conocida a su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí ahora? ¿Me sigues?- Preguntó Sakura mosqueada.

-No, pero esque tenía que comprarme unos libros pero como te vi, me entretuve y luego encima sales pitando sin despedirte hacia aquí.

-¿ Y que libros se supone que quieres comprar?

-Estos-Y enseñó los dos libros que llevaba en la mano: Cómo divertirse en una fiesta y hacer amigos, y El pene y tu,todo lo que dice tu querido amigo de ti.

A Sakura le cayó la típica gotita manga.

-¿Me responderás? - Preguntó Sai.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan cotilla?- Dijo Sakura borde, girándose hacia la caja registradora.

-El que no me quieras contestar quiere decir que evitas la pregunta, por lo tanto, significa que tienes miedo de pensar demasiado sobre el tema- Dijo Sai detrás de ella.

-Quieres callarte. Aunque viniera Sasuke yo lo vería como un amigo porque eso es lo que es para mí. Antes me gustaba por su aura de misterio pero luego entendí que no le gustaba y que para mí sólo era un amor platónico. Y poco a poco ese amor platónico fue convirtiendose en amistad. Confundí el cariño con el amor. Ahora me he dado cuenta de que quiero a Naruto, es más humano.

El amor que sentía hacia Sasuke fue alimentado por mi mente.

Ya habian pagado y se encontraban en la calle. Parados ya que sus caminos se dividían en ese cruce.

-Entonces sólo puedo desearte suerte- Dijo Sai y desapareció.

Sakura se quedó mirando como desaparecía por el camino y siguió el suyo.

Se dió cuenta de todo cuando llegaron al refugio de Orochimaru, cuando Naruto saltó hacia Sasuke se preocupó tanto por él, y cuando apareció la barrera esa. El susto que se llevó al encontrarlo tumbado lleno de sangre en el suelo y el alivio que sintió al ver que ninguna herida era peligrosa, que muy hábilmente Sasuke había evitado los puntos vitales y había herido en lugares más superficiales,fáciles de curar pero dolorosos.

Cuando lo vió se sorprendió y una sombra oscura se avalanzó y decidió guardar el secreto y que Naruto siguiera pensando que él le había intentado matar y que ella le salvó.

No sabía que había sido esa sombra pero prefería no volver a sentirla. Algo oscuro llevaba ella en su intertior y prefería no volver a sentirlo, le daba miedo.

Se sentó en su cama cuando llegó y abrió el libro. Esa noche iba a ser su noche.

Shicamaru se encontraba tumbado en el prado mirando las nuves.

Aquella fiesta iba a ser muy problemática.

Ino era la que le había informado sobre la fiesta. Estaba ilusionada porque intentaría conquistar a Kiba.

A veces le hacía gracia el comportamiento de sus amigos y otras veces se avergonzaba de su comportamiendo.

Eran jóvenes, jóvenes soñadores. Lo único que se tenian que preocupar era de trabajar y divertirse, y sobrevivir.

El ver como se enamoraban e intentaban llegar a su meta le llenaba de orgullo, estaban llenos de vida, pero llegaba un momento que era cuando le avergonzaba.

Todos eran buenos, buenos amigos, no cambiaría ninguno y confiaría ciegamente en ellos siempre pero el ver cómo traicionaban sus ideales y se enamoraban y desenamoraban tan rápidamente le dolía.

Bah, tener amigos era demasiado problemático.

A pesar de todo le deseó suerte a Ino y esperó que sus sentimientos fueran sinceros y no un simple capricho.

-Que pasa chaval- Dijo justamente el papa de Roma que por la puerta asomaba.

-Hola ¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí Kiba?- Preguntó seco al otro muchacho, mientras se incorporaba. Odiaba también que lo molestasen cuando estaba relajado y pensando.

-Eh, no hace falta que me trates así de seco, encima que te traigo una sorpresita para tí- Dijo Kiba sentandose al lado de Shikamaru.

-Si es algo sobre la fiesta, ya lo sabía- Dijo volviendose a tumbar a mirar el cielo.

Kiba lo imitó y también se tumbó al lado suyo, sintiendo la brisa fresca.

-Je, hace mucho tiempo que no haciamos una fiesta, seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bién- Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa lobuna.

Cómo la intención principal era que Negi y Hinata se declarasen, y la secundaria y más secreta era la gente que iba a aprovechar para enrollarse con otras personas, pues sólo alcohol no iba a servir. Así que se había pensado también poner un ambiente muy sensual, música elegante y sexy que no pasara a lo blasfemio, y habitaciones separadas de la habitación principal donde se haría la fiesta pero preparadas para...lo que surja. También se colocarian sofás para que la gente no tuviera que estar simplemente bailando o de pie.

-No sé si iré- Dijo el Nara.

-Venga, por que no, con lo interesante que estará.

-No me interesan vuestras fiestas de ligoteo, cuando hagais una normal me llamais- Dijo Shikamaru sin más.

-Es por Temari ¿No?

Shikamaru se incorporó y se le quedó mirando.

-No estoy saliendo con Temari.

-Pero eso no significa que los dos sintais algo, seguro que no estais juntos por la distancia.

-Ya hablé eso con ella- Dijo el Nara volviendose a tumbar.

-Sabes, aunque te guste, no significa que no puedas divertirte. Además tampoco te tienes que unir a todo lo que hagamos, sabemos que tu eres azucar.

A veces también los envidiaba, cómo podian saciar sus ganas sin pensar con quién era, cómo podian ser tan libres sin estar atados a una persona sentimentalmente. Cómo podian enrollarse con cualquiera por simple atracción aunque su corazón fuera de otra persona.

A lo mejor necesitaba eso, ser más libre, dejarse llevar.

Ah, el amor era tan problemático.

-Está bién, iré, pero no prometo nada- Dijo Shikamaru.

-Bién.

* * *

Je, el fic avanza muy a poco a poco, lo sé jejeje pero...si todo va bién, en el siguiente cap os sorprendereis mucho.

¿Que tipo de juegos os parece que tendría que haber en la fiesta?Porque la fiesta...jejejeje

Tengo alguno pero no sé si tendré suficientes.

Gracias por leer y espero algún review juu

Chao ^^


End file.
